Becky's Adventure (Severus Snape&Student)
by drbibipow
Summary: Becky loved Harry Potter,she always hoped that it was real,but everyone kept telling her that it isn't. But one day she met someone special,who lit up her world.
1. Chapter 1

I laid in my bed, wrapped in thick blankets. It was winter, a really cold winter. I was cold, though I wore a top, a t-shirt and a thick sweater. Of course I wore a trouser and thick socks. It would be silly if I don't. 'It feels like a dementor is here.", I thought.I was a very big potterhead. I still am. This world is fascinating. With all its magical creatures , sweets and juices. With all its spells and potions. I always wanted to brew Amortentia or to look in mirror of Erised. But none of that is castle with its moving portraits is not kills me every time.I mean..Hogwarts is my home!It's the place I can hide when I am friends don't understand me. My parents don't understand me either. They say "Becky honey, it's just a phase." Yes,of course. A phase that I have for ages.

I took a book from the book pile ,which stood next to my bed. I decided to reread the Harry Potter series again. I'm reading the fourth book,where our 'beloved' Lord Voldemort arises.I'm almost done with the book, because I read the whole night.I opened the book and started to read. After a little time I noticed how my eyes began to close slowly. 'No,stay awake.', I told it didn't work. I fell no so there was a loud noise in my I decided to not open my eyes smell of herbs and other undefinable things surrounded me and I felt someone's breath on my face. I opened my eyes slowly and looked into deep,black,eyes.

"Good Afternoon Mister.I hope you are doing well I have one silly little are you doing in my room,only a few centimeters away from my face?"

He smirked and sat down at the end of my bed. "Good afternoon Miss,indeed I'm doing fine today.I hope you're doing fine,too."

"Of course I'm doing well,thanks for could you please answer the other question?"

"Yes,of course!I'm here , by order of our headmistress , to get you."

I looked at onyx colored eyes pierced me. "To get me?Why?"

"That is complicated."

I looked at eyes, a hooked nose and black hair that looked like it never feels shampoo and water on it. "Tell me,are you doing cosplay?"

He looked surprised. "Cos-Play? What kind of thing,word or existence is this?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Do you think I'm stupid?You dress up like Professor Severus Snape and sneak into my room to watch me sleep! T-To stalk me!That is disgusting!"

He let out a few breaths that sounded as if he would start to laugh and said slowly "My dear,I don't 'dress up' like Severus Snape. I _am _Severus Snape."

"Hah!Even a bad liar."

Suddenly the smile disappeared from his jumped on me and fixed my arms next to my helplessness that I felt let my heart beat faster.

"I am not a dare you call me a liar."

"Yeah?If you are a wizard then use a curse on me. Crucio?Maybe?Go,show me that you're a wizard." I smirked and his eyes widened.

"W-Why should I?"

My smirk grew bigger. "Coward."

"Don't call me coward!"He pulled his wand out of the holder.

I bit my lip. "What a coincidence.I have the same.", I said.

He looked at me. I could see that he was confused. I can totally understand that. I mean I am a Muggle that never was in Hogsmeade and suddenly I say that I have a wand like this. It's quite fun to annoy him.

"What do you mean?"

"Look over there." I pointed at a package. Inside of it was a copy of his wand. "Alas,it is a a real I always wanted to have one."

He came closer. "You smell you know that,Professor?"

" you are the first existence, that looks like a woman, who told me."

I think he thought he insulted me. But I had the last word. "Why?Because you aren't able to flirt with a woman or because you stink?"

The pressure of his hand got tighter. "I should warn you.",he said and sighed.

"I think _I_ should warn _you_."

"What could a little,silly muggle-born girl could do?" He laughed.

" I am a Fangirl. It's a very dangerous you already know what that is, congratulation you know something.I could stalk you every time. And I am not the only one ..I am a what?A muggle-born? So you mean I am a bloody witch?"

" ,you are one of us."

"Does that mean I can finally learn all the spells and potions?" He nodded

"Finally!Finally I can brew that one . I am coming." I wrapped my legs around his torso and pushed him down. He laid on me. "And you will help me I can't let you go."

"Give me a good reason"

You want a reason?I give you a reason!I don't like be near to anyone. So I'm fighting with me right now.I hate it so bad,but I will keep that position because I want to brew that potion so bad."

"That is an awful reason." ,he said and rolled his eyes.

"You leave me no choice." I said dramatically and hit him with my foot in his back.

"Stop it!",he shouted.

"Say it!Say that you will help me!"

"Ok,ok!I give up! I'll help you with Amortentia!But now stop it!" I let go of his back.

"Was it so hard to say that?"

"Yes." He moved away from me. "I have to go."

"Just one question Professor."

"What?"

"How and with whom do I get to Diagon Alley?"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Obviously not. Ok,you may be quiet!" I looked to the place where he stood,but he wasn't there.

"Severus Snape,you complete arse." I said and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

What does this little brat think?That she is the chosen one,pah!Even Potter didn't act like this. This twat,stupid foolish ,Severus. Don't think about her have to concentrate. You have to apparate to Hogmeade.I closed my eyes and concentrated. Even if I had done it a thousand times, it still fells odd. I remembered the first lesson of Apparition.I puked in front of everyone and these silly , stupid boys, they called themselves the marauders , laughed at me. These stupid foolish boys. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Hogsmeade. I just had to go to the pharmacy. I saw a few students of me that walked into the three broomsticks with their so beloved girlfriends. They were probably thinking about how wonderful life is and how wicked , excuse me, bloody wicked school is. As I entered the pharmacy I saw Minerva. She winked at did she wink?

'Minerva, what are you doing here?',I asked and looked at her.

'Am I not allowed to be here?'

'You don't even have a subject that has to do with the things,that you can buy here.'

'Ok,you got me.I have to tell you something.',she bit on her lip like she felt guilty.

'What?' I asked and raised one eyebrow

'You have to buy the wand, the books , the -'

'Minerva,I don't have the time for hearing what I had to buy when I was in first grade.'

'Excuse me. So,I wanted to say that you have to buy these things with Miss Mayer.'

My eyes widened.'Why me?'

'Severus, would be too dangerous for her to be here without a 'bodyguard' '

"A bodyguard?'

'She is Albus' granddaughter.'

'And he was a swine!'

'How dare you-'

'How dare I what?Say the truth?I sacrificed myself all too often for a boy who had to die!'

Minerva sighed. 'Please one more of his fellows will she has to fight she won't do it without help.'

'She can search for friends like Potter addition to this, she seemed pretty strong when I visited her.'

'Please Severus.'

'Ah!Ok woman! I'll visit her and buy the things with her after I bought the ingredients.'

Minerva nodded and walked woman though.

~BM~

I looked at the watch.I only slept 3 hours. When Snape first visited me it was 8 o' it is 11 o'clock. My eyes were closed and I thought about my was kinda creepy.I stood in front of a big stonewall ,next to me stood a big,hairy manHe must have been twice the size of me. Or triple the size of me. No doubt it was Rubeus Hagrid,better known as I still I?Maybe I was stood there for a while until everything got that the end of the dream?No,suddenly the black moved away from was a man,all in black and wrapped in a was Severus Snape.

'Oh,Potter.' Ah, I was Harry, 'What are you looking you stupid boy?!Detention and 20 points from Gryffindor!'

'Who are you?' ,Harry ,I dreamt about the first year ,how could he take points away from someone who wasn't even sorted?

Snape took is wand and pointed at me '_Avada Kedavra!_' he shouted.

Right before the green light hit me I woke.I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

'Don't rub your eyes so long,otherwise they will be red.'

I opened my eyes and prepared to I sat at the other end of my bed .Looking like I had a clue of any martial arts. 'You again Professor?You were here...I think..'

'Yes.I was here 3 hours before.I know. I have to tell you something.'

'And what?'

He must be something bad.

'You lied to me,don't you?!I am not a witch and now you have to 'Obliviate' me,right?'

He stared at mouth twitched. Now I stared at him too and suddenly he bursted out in laughter.I,I did it. I made Severus Snape laugh.

'Miss Mayer.I assure you I haven't lied to you,nor did I mistake your identity.I would not even care if you despair now.'

'Don't overdo it with your courtesy,Professor.I heard that woman like courtesy very much.'

His smile vanished.I stared at him and raised one eyebrow. 'What did you want to tell me?'

He stood up and went around in my room a bit. 'Nice things you've got here,Miss Mayer.'He took some things and looked at them.

'You mustn't touch what isn't yours,Professor.'

He raised both eyebrows and laid down the photo he held in his hands.I stood up and went to him.I still wore my pullover .He was black,like my trousers and my top. So,like everything I wore.

'Oh Madam,why so dark?'He asked and smirked.

'I could ask you the same Mister.' His smirk vanished as fast as it came. 'What?You can continue to I look like I care?'

'Please , don't let her be in Slytherin.'

Now I smirked. 'You know...I could live with that.I could annoy you , why did you come again?'

' McGonagall told me , it is very tragic, that I have to go with you do Diagon Alley.'

My eyes widened . I could not decide ,if that was good or a really bad nightmare..'Are you serious? What are the reasons?'

'I asked myself the same question,but-'

'Sorry for interrupting,but please , Professor,take a seat.' I though,hey just be polite and offer him a seat.I pointed at the chair where my Harry Potter books were lying.I wanted to take them away,but Snape was faster.

'So they really books.'

'Of course they ,sure..you haven't heard of them,have you?'

'I heard of them,but I never read them or saw them.'

'They are pretty if you're dying in the book..that's..not..' I blushed. I have always thought that his death is shitty and always started to scream and cry when I read or saw the that I cried the whole day because he became a part of me. 'Your death is a tragedy..and..'

'If you didn't notice stupid girl, I am control your emotions and wipe your tears away.'

He's such an asshole ,but also extremely likeable.I wiped away my tears.

'When do we want to go to Diagon Alley?In two month?I mean it is winter so we have enough-'

'Right now. Change your clothes and then we'll apparate there.'

'Ok,then get out of my room. I don't want a stranger to see me in my underwear.'

'Believe me,I don't really want to see you in underwear.'

'Say that again and your cheek will be redder as hell.'

He sneered and went to the door.

_Maybe I put on my dress with a long jacket and tights._

'Please remember that it is cold outside.'he reminded me.

'Uh,yes you.'


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes of thinking I decided to wear my black dress, it's got ice-blue flowers on it and i love it, black tights and a long ,black coat.

"You can come in if you want!" , I yelled. I tied my hair into a bun,as he entered the room.I looked at myself in the mirror. "Gee, Becky,you really have to be pretty." I said to myself.

"Miss Mayer,how annoying you are and how big my aversion to you is, I'm bound to say that you do not have to be pretty.I think" He swallowed "that you are ,indeed,pretty."

I raised one eyebrow and turned around. "Thank you , I'm afraid,I can't take that compliment serious."I crossed my arms.

"What gives rise to this claim?"

"It's you who said as far as I know you from books you are - don't take it amiss - a total asshole ,who has gone mad because of love. Why should you make me a compliment then?"

"So you're telling me that you trust a book more than the person itself,very also have to consider that even I have good days." He stretched out his arm.

"Something wrong with your arm?"I asked with a smirk.

He sighed and said "We have to get to Diagon Alley. We're going to apparate."

I nodded and touched his there it Alley. And another feeling of vomit in my mouth.

"That is now, there never was a person who did not vomit. Just let it out."

It wasn't a bad idea,though,but it was indeed a bad idea to turn to him as I let it out.I looked up slowly and looked at him calmly. "I allow you to torture me,Professor."

His eyes were full of fire. And if he could,he would burn me with this stared into nothing.

"Prof-" "How dare you empty your mouth on my robe! When I know in which house you are I'll take 100 point from your house and there'll be one year of detention!"

I felt how the colour from my face went away,even though , a grin spread all over my face.

"Miss Mayer,why do you grin?"

"At my old school I damaged doors badly,sprinkled ink over my teacher and I always had a cheeky tone-" "That you obviously have not lost." he interrupted. I got a pack of hanky's out of my jacket,bent over his robe and tried to clean his robe. As I "cleaned" his robe I continued to speak "Anyways,at my school I never got that kind of was so easy!Please,how weak is that?"

"Really weak."he answered,like it would be normal if someone cleaned his robe.

"I even wanted to have detention at our no,just wretched,weak 's not like we wrote over two pages just for homework;in one subject." I took the hanky's ,stood up and turned around.

"Where are you thinking you go?" asked Snape and grabbed my shoulder.

"Professor Snape, I'd like to chuck these hanky's you're afraid that I get lost in this two metres,then you can come with me."

"Even though I think that you are not the brightest person , I think that you can indeed go to the trash can."

"I appreciate that compliment." I said raised one eyebrow and let of my shoulder.I rubbed my shoulder.

"Did it hurt,princess?",he mocked.

"Well,if you grab it like you wanted to tear it out,then yes,it did hurt." I turned around again , went to him and poked him in the side "I never knew how strong you could get because of ...certain activities." I said ,how much I loved it to annoy him.

He stared at fire in his eyes was long gone. There was horror in his eyes and the expression of shock on his face. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well,Professor,lets buy the books." The smirk didn't want to go away.

"Not before-"He wanted to say,but i put one finger on his lips and said "I said lets buy the books."

"As if I was scared of you.",he sneered.

"Just wait until I have my wand."

"Good that you mention that!We will go to Ollivanders."

"You just can't wait until I am finished with you."

He snorted and walked fast. He doesn't know,but he's always full of 's kinda funny how he thinks that no one can 'read' him.I can read him very 5 minutes of fast walking - for me it was running- we arrived at Olivanders.

"Oh,Miss Mayer.I've been waiting a long time for you." An old looking man greeted had long grey hair and looked broken.

"Good evening Mister are here to buy a wand for Miss Mayer.", explained Snape.I think it was kinda clear that we were going to buy a wand.I mean we were at Ollivanders.

" let me take the mass." said Ollivander. He took my measurements and smiled bright. "I think I've got the perfect wand for you.I'll be right back." With this words he went away.

I took the time to ask the Professor something important. "Professor,I've got a question." "What is it now?" "I am 15. Why am I going to Hogwarts now?Shouldn't I get the letter with 11?" Before he could answer ,Ollivander came back. "Cherry,12 inches, it."He gave the wand to me.

"I got no idea how to...oh,wait a second." A smirk crossed my face as I pointed at Snape. "Aguamenti!" I heard a shocked scream. "Oh,Professor,I am so sorry." I said with sarcasm in my voice and smiled at him.

"There will be revenge,Miss Mayer, and it will not be nice."


End file.
